


Getting on the Naughty List

by MiyuTanemura



Series: Poxi's Holiday Bingo Card [6]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-17 13:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: Who knew wrapping presents could be so fun?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my holiday bingo.  
> Just a bit of silliness.  
> Unbetaed.

It all started when there were presents.

And paper to wrap them.

It wasn't such a good idea leave have Natsu and Gray to do the wrapping, either.

In hindsight, things had gone pretty badly. Yet, at the same time, they’d turned out alright.

So, Natsu and Gray had been tasked with the mission of wrapping the gifts of some of their guildmates. They had relocated to one of the rooms and things were a little bit messy, to say the least. Paper was strewn everywhere, the presents and the list piled haphazardly on a corner and, in the eye of the hurricane, so to speak, sat Natsu and Gray. They were looking quite focused, back to back and serious expressions.

For moments before a disastrous dare had been made.

“I bet I can wrap more presents than you.” Natsu said, confidently.

“Heck no, I’ll wrap as many presents and in less time!” Gray countered daringly.

And after that a heavy silence had fallen, the only noises emerging were those of the wrapping paper and the various coloured ribbons that they were using to tie around some of the gifts (basically, the ones that had straight lines and allowed for that to happen).

Everything started going south when one small ball of wrapping paper hit Gray in the back of his head.

The ice mage turned around, glaring at Natsu. He opened his mouth, an accusation ready to come out but Natsu was faster, he’d launched himself at the ice mage, mouth crashing unexpectedly against his. The force with which Natsu threw himself at Gray made the two mages topple over and land on the hard floor, only, just only, barely not squashing the small pile of presents Gray had already wrapped.

“Oi!” Gray protested as soon as their lips broke apart.

Natsu only grinned at him wolfishly. Gray rolled his eyes.

“What? Who said there could be no distractions?” Natsu said innocently.

“I’ll give you _distractions_!” Gray countered, quickly rolling them so that he was on top. He straddled the fire mage’s hips and chuckled. “You’re quick, huh?” He asked teasingly as he moved his hips slowly over the hardness he felt underneath him.

“Better be quick than get caught.” Natsu replied a tad breathlessly. “Asshole.” He added, as an afterthought.

Gray grinned wickedly.

“Oh, really?”

“Hey, I don’t want to get caught! Pervert.” Natsu gave a thrust up, surprising Gray slightly.

“I’m no pervert!” Gray yelled, thrusting hard against Natsu. “But-ah!” He gasped. “You know that doing this will, for sure, land you in the naughty list.”

“I’m in good company, no?” Natsu said with a laugh before placing his hand on the nape of Gray’s neck and pulling him down for another kiss.

* * *

Much later Lucy decided to go check on the boys.

She quickly closed the door, face red as a tomato at what she’d found inside.

The boys were sleeping, cuddling together under and in the midst of wrapping paper, looking pretty debauched – so much so that she had no doubt about what had happened before – and with two small piles of wrapped presents while a large pile of things to wrap loomed in the background.

Lucy shook her head, patting her cheeks and hurrying to find Erza. They had some things to discuss. But of one thing she was sure.

The boys would never again be wrapping presents.


End file.
